The Nerd and The Knight
by CleideJam
Summary: Mira Strauss is known as the nerdy student librarian in Fairy Academy. Bullies in her school love to play with her innocent and kind personality. She is beginning to lose all hope that her high school life would be full of nice memories. However, all of her doubt vanishes when one fateful summer she meets the famous student council president of Fairy Academy, Erza Scarlet, who has
1. Chapter 1

**The Nerd and The Knight?**

**By CleideJam**

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a very short dedication for MirZa. I can't help but wonder why the creator of Fairy Tail failed to dedicate even one episode for them. Nyahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I hate not owning anything though my heart is already owned by someone.**

* * *

Summary:

Mira Strauss is known as the nerdy student librarian in Fairy Academy. Bullies in her school love to play with her innocent and kind personality. She is beginning to lose all hope that her high school life would be full of nice memories. However, all of her doubt vanishes when one fateful summer she meets the famous student council president of Fairy Academy, Erza Scarlet, who has just returned from her long training in Europe.

What will happen between the two of them? Will Mira finally have her wish come true? Or is Erza just one of those bullies?

* * *

**3rd POV**

Along with the heat of the sun, people are enjoying the short break they have in this summer vacation. Couples make the best of their dates, families go to different places to enjoy a new environment and others simply enjoy the refreshing sensation that the public pools are giving them. Even cicadas are relishing the summer moment with the noisy sound they are emitting. Even though it's a vacation, some students are still busy in school. It's either their club activities or their make-up classes.

And in one certain famous school in the wealthy city of Magnolia, a group of students are patiently waiting in front of the gates. A pink spiky haired guy holds a long banner with the words 'WELCOME BACK TITANIA' written on it while another guy with spiky hair but in a deep shade of black is carrying a huge three-leveled strawberry cake. Together with them is a girl with bluish short hair holding balloons of different colors and beside her stands a younger blue-haired girl that is simply smiling.

"Hey! Gray! Is she here yet?" the pink spiky-haired guy wearing the uniform of their school with the long sleeves fold up to his elbow asks impatiently.

"Wait, I'll give her a call, Natsu" the guy named Gray replies while balancing the cake as he dials a familiar number with his IPhone 5.

"Ohh! Juvia can't wait anymore! The student council president is finally returning after being gone for two years!" the older girl with short blue hair giddily reacts like she is a fan girl.

"Yep! I can't wait to see the Kaichou as well! I wonder if something has changed with her…" the younger girl named Wendy adds as she twirls on her feet just like a kid.

"Keh! Knowing that woman?! It will take an entire millennium before anything or anyone could change her! That straight-forward, stubborn, strict, bossy-"Natsu, the pink spiky-haired guy gets interrupted when Gray butts in.

"I can't reach her phone so I called Loki. He says that the Kaichou escaped again" Gray blankly informs everyone as if the information is nothing new.

Everyone gapes and twitches at the information. All of their preparation has gone into waste because the guest-of-honor is nowhere to be seen.

"Told you it will take a millennium before that woman changes" Natsu says with a wide grin.

"*sigh* I guess we'll just bring these things to her apartment and we'll surprise her there" Wendy informs as she helps Juvia in carrying the balloons.

"That plan will be perfect, Wendy. That is if SHE ever shows up. As we all know, she'll be wondering off somewhere and return when the sky is peach black" Gray reminds them about the unwavering hobby of their Kaichou to suddenly disappear and return when the day is gone.

"Well. It's worth a shot, right? Gray! Call everyone! We'll be blowing an even bigger party for her! Haha!" Natsu happily announces as they all begin to walk towards the school building.

"Wow… I never knew Natsu-sempai cares so much for the Kaichou" Wendy says in wonder because for all she knows, the pink spiky-haired guy is scared of the Kaichou.

"Don't believe that bird brain, Wendy. Natsu just wanted to have a bigger party because the amount of food he'll be able to eat would be bigger. Isn't that right, Juvia?" Gray says proudly as his girlfriend, now with her right hand free, clings onto his left arm.

"Ha~i! No doubt, Gray-sama is right, Wendy. What Natsu all wanted is the food!" Juvia replies and glares at the nervously chuckling pinkette.

"Hey. What can I do? I love food. Aye!" Natsu grins even wider.

* * *

Meanwhile in Airport XXvXX, a certain blonde haired hunk is pacing left and right as he ponders just how the Kaichou escaped him. The blonde guy named Loki pauses on his pacing as he looks at the crowd of girls looking at him. He sends them his finest smile and as soon as he returns to his pacing all of the girls get sweep off their feet. _"I am such a charmer"_ Loki snickers and ponders again but gets interrupted when his Galaxy Note rings.

"Loki he-"

"Oi! Charmer, get your ass off that place and come to the Kaichou's apartment"

"Eh? Her apartment? Wait. What are you planning, Gray?"

"Well, Salamander here decided to throw a bigger party for her. So quit blabbering there and get your kinky ass here!"

"Okay. Okay. If you say so… I just hope SHE won't get mad. You DO know how much she hates it when someone walks into her personal space, right?"

"Of course! But I'm sure she won't mind especially when I got something to cool her off"

"O-Ohh...and what could that be?"

"Just get your fat ass here, Loki. Juvia and the others are already preparing the things we'll need. Come and just give us a hand already!"

"Hai. Hai." With the phone call done, Loki heads towards the parking lot but before he steps out of the lobby the blonde gives her best killer smile to the ladies.

* * *

While everyone is busy in preparing a party in their Kaichou's apartment, a certain nerdy student-librarian enters the school ground of Fairy Academy. Today, she is opted to give the head librarian a hand as they rearrange the books that the students forget to put back, PROPERLY. Mira Strauss, while fixing her big and circular non-framed eyeglasses, sighs as she enters the school ground. She has to cancel her schedule for the day just to help the head librarian. Luckily, it will help her in hiding from those students who bully her.

**BULLY.**

Just the word itself sends shivers to the student's spine. Her long grayish white bangs hanging over her eyes covering half of her face sways to the left as a lone hand suddenly slaps her cheek HARD. Mira fells onto the sandy ground as the pain from the slap still stings her face. This is it. She should have known it. She would never be able to escape the dreadful shadows of her bullies.

Why do they love hurting, teasing and bullying her is something she doesn't know.

She gazes up and her eyes, hidden from the eyeglasses and from her long bangs, find the culprit for her now reddish cheek. She cringes when she hears the evil laughter of the woman towering her slump figure.

"Ever Green…" her soft voice says the name of the other student in a hurt and pleading tone.

This, however, just make the other girl to laugh heartily and evilly.

How could she do this?

She isn't even looking at the woman. She is just silently minding her own business when suddenly Ever Green gets the idea of slapping her. Luckily, the girl's boyfriend, who is another bully, is not around thus making her fortunate.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" a guy with spiky blonde hair walks towards the direction of Mira and Ever Green.

At that, Mira's eyes widen when she turns her head and recognizes the new figure coming.

"_I guess I just lost all of that luck" _the bespectacled girl muses to herself as she tries to stand up.

"Ohh… now I know why you are taking so long, baby. You're still playing with the school mascot. Well, then I'll play with you as well!" Laxus' voice is now full of mischief and Mira could clearly imagine a grin making its way onto the guy's face.

She recognizes it. The fist that Laxus owns is slowly reaching her face. Mira reminds herself to call her friend to help her clean her wounds later. For now, she'll just bare the pain of this common situation.

"Taste this-!"

With Laxus' shout, Mira shuts her eyes closed preparing for the pain that will either reach her face or her stomach.

But…

Nothing arrives?

Slowly, Mira looks up to see what has happened to her bullies. Something is blocking her view. All she can see is a fracture of a surprised and…scared look on the faces of Laxus and Ever Green.

"_What's going on?"_ Mira asks herself as she steadies her vision and follows the trail where her two bullies are looking at.

And there she is, the person who has just saved her from the everyday routine that she is slowly growing tired of. In front of her stands a girl same as her age she thinks. A girl with long beautiful scarlet tresses proudly stands in front of her. A girl wearing long sleeves white polo and a pair of leathered pants hugs the curves of her savior.

"_Oh my…why am I eyeing this stranger? This is not like me…"_ the student-librarian asks to herself as she watches her savior and her bullies.

"E-Erza?! Wha-what are you do-doing here?" Laxus' voice falters for a moment when he speaks those not-so-intimidating words.

"What do you mean, Laxus? Last time I checked I still DO study here" the girl named Erza replies in a matter-of-fact tone and crosses her arms over her well-shaped chest.

"Erza… I thought… I thought you are never coming back?" this time it's Ever Green who steps forward and speaks at the savior of Mira.

"Well, I quickly finished my training over there and so here I am, AGAIN. I hope you guys didn't miss me that much" Erza says smugly as her brown eyes gazes at the girl who is still sitting on the ground. She then gazes back at the two bullies.

As soon as Laxus and Ever Green recognize the huge mistake they have done…

"I see that you guys still have not changed? Bullying? Really now. Isn't that something for the grade schoolers?" her voice is mocking and belittling the other two.

Mira watches in awe just how frustrated, angry and fuming Laxus is looking like. Her savior sure knows what buttons to push to make the ever cool blonde bully to be angry.

"Why… you!" Laxus quickly grabs a lone wooden stick on the ground as he lungs himself towards the redhead's direction.

"Watch out!" with full concern, Mira calls out to her savior. She knows just how that attack would hurt. Laxus is the captain of the Kendo Club after all and she has been at the receiving end of those attacks for so many times.

Erza gazes at the girl for a split second and… is that a smile? Yes, even though Laxus is already lunging towards her, her savior isn't doing anything but just smiling. Erza then turns around and faces Laxus with a smirk.

"Er…za!" Laxus voice roars as he attacks the redhead. This then let Mira to shut her eyes closed. She doesn't want to see it. She doesn't want to witness another tragedy happening in front of her and all she could do is watch.

After hearing a loud THUD, a tap on Mira's shoulder causes her to open her eyes. And in front of her stands her savior with a hand holding out for her to grasp on. She hesitantly takes the offer and stands on her two feet but as soon as she stands, her ankle hurts like hell. She instantly falls but is easily caught by strong yet gentle and soft arms of her savior.

"Does it hurt?" the husky yet girlish voice of her savior asks.

Mira looks up at her savior and her breath hitches.

"_Such beautiful eyes…so sincere yet so firm…"_ Mira says to no one but herself.

"Hey… are you alright? Is there anything else that hurts?" once again that sincere and concern voice. Mira feels a sudden tug in her heart. No one has offered concern towards her except for her closest friends and her family.

And now this stranger is showing concern for an ugly and nerdy girl like her.

"No… I'm alright. But I think…" the bespectacled girl pauses and gazes at her swollen ankle.

Erza seems to quickly get the message and she scoops Mira in a bridal style.

"Eeep! Th-this is embarrassing. Please, put me down. I think I can walk on my own" Mira pleads as she instantly wraps her arms around her savior's neck not wanting to fall.

"No. You can't walk in that condition. Just allow me to help you, okay?" Erza asks as she smiles at the girl in her arms. She tightens her hold when Mira slowly nods her head as a response.

On their way inside the building, Mira tilts her head a bit trying to get a glimpse of what has happened to Laxus and Ever Green. Her mouth gapes at the scene before her. On the ground, Ever Green is desperately trying to wake up an out cold Laxus. Mira could see that the pupil of Laxus has gone up to the back of his head and the wooden stick is lying beside him in half as it is cut down by a saw.

Mira turns her gaze to her savior when she feels a chuckle coming from Erza.

"Don't worry, that bastard won't be bothering you for a good week or so. I made sure he'll be sleeping for a while" Erza says and continues chuckling.

Mira doesn't know if she should be happy or scared on what her savior just says to her. She inwardly sweats drop but a small smile tugs her lips and she flinches when one of the hands holding her is removed and opens a door. She recognizes it as the infirmary of the school. Seeing that no one is in the infirmary, her savior lays her down on a vacant bed.

"T-thank you…" she says coyly with her head down.

"It's nothing. Are you new here in Fairy Academy?" Erza asks as she takes a seat.

"Yes, I just moved here last year. I'm Mira Strauss and thank you...errr…?" Mira pauses as she waits for the other person to give her name.

Erza stands from her seat and kneels in front of Mira making the other girl to be surprise. Just before Mira can speak a word, the redhead slowly grabs her hand and kisses the top of it. After kissing her hand, Erza's brown eyes find Mira's blue ones.

"Nice meeting you, Mira. I am Erza. Erza Scarlet" the redhead says and smiles when she sees a full blown blush on Mira's face.

Although the eyeglasses and the bangs are covering her beautiful face, Erza easily finds the pools of Mira. And she finds those blue irises to be so beautiful, _"But much more beautiful if she'll just smile"_ the redhead adds inwardly.

The two girls are lost in their own world when suddenly a cough interrupts the two of them.

"Still the great knight, Erza-san" the voice so familiar to Erza speaks causing the redhead to smile and stand from her current position.

"Well, I am born in a chivalrous family after all, Cana-sensei" the redhead replies as she faces the school doctor.

Mira watches at how familiar the two seem to be with each other. _"Just who is she? Even Laxus and Ever Green know her"_ the student-librarian asks in wonder as she stares at the handsome and at the same time beautiful face of Erza.

"Erza…" Mira unconsciously says getting the attention of the redhead.

"Yes?" Erza's face is an inch away from her. She feels the hot breath of Erza. She can feel her mind going haywire and her heart beating like a drum.

"_So close…"_ Mira inwardly notes to herself and forces herself to back away from their close proximity.

At that awkward moment, Cana grabs the redheaded knight through her collar pulling her away from the student-librarian. Erza blinks at what has just happened and she swats away the hand of her friend and at the same time sensei.

Cana looks at Mira with an apologetic smile and, with her hand, points at the bewildered Erza.

"Haay…" the teacher with long slightly wavy black hair moves beside Mira and looks at Erza.

"Please forgive her, Mira-san. That girl" Cana pauses and glares at Erza who glares back at her, "doesn't know the meaning of personal space" she ends and grins at the fuming redhead.

"Oi! I do know the meaning of personal space! Personal space is a place that is occupied-" Erza begins explaining the meaning of personal space, literally. The teacher gapes at her intelligent yet dense student.

"Damn, you ARE dense, Erza-san" Cana claims and laughs hard.

Erza fumes harder and, with a pout, she looks away from her teacher. The two are still quarrelling but stop when they hear a soft giggle coming from the injured student. The two silences down and look at her in wonder. Erza quickly moves towards the said girl and sits beside her with a smile on her face.

"Hey. What's so funny?" the redhead asks in a sing-song voice.

Mira in turn faces her still giggling. Erza blushes because she finds the giggles to be music in her ear, the smile to be so picture perfect and the once dull blue eyes now have that beautiful sparkle in them.

"Scarlet-san is such a literal type of person. Maybe that is the reason why Cana-sensei called you dense" Mira, finally stopping her giggles, informs the redhead. Mira looks at Erza but finds the redhead already looking at her with a frown.

"Hey! Don't call me Scarlet-san. I feel so old with that. Just call me Erza, okay?" the redhead offers and grins cheekily when Mira nods her head in agreement. "Well, I guess I'll be calling you Mira now" Erza adds and smiles wider realizing that she has just gained a new friend.

"_Escaping Loki was so worth it"_ the redhead congratulates herself inwardly.

Meanwhile, Mira, after having heard her name escape from Erza's lips, couldn't help the blush occurring on her pale cheeks. She raises her head a bit to get a glimpse of Erza who is still smiling at her. As she looks at Erza, Mira realizes something.

"_Erza-san is so nice and so kind. She is not like the others who are so judgmental, so boastful and so abusive. Maybe she is finally the person that I'm waiting for. A friend that I can have and share good memories with. Maybe just maybe Erza-san is the one fo-"_ the student-librarian stops her thinking when images of romantic scenes between her and her savior suddenly pops into her mind.

"_Oh…my…"_ she mouths to herself inwardly, _"I never knew that I swing that way…"_ her eyes widen as the realization of doing _those_ things that only lovers do, with the redhead is not that bad.

Her blue eyes travel towards the redhead who is now lying on the bed where she is sitting on. The redhead has that smile that Mira finds to be contagious. And she feels something warm slowly building up in her stomach and up to her…

Chest…?

Heart…?

"_Maybe if it's with her… I won't mind. It's been so long ever since I felt this warm before…"_ Mira happily smiles with a twinkle in her eyes and plops down over the bed beside the redhead who smiles at her in return.

On one of the corners of the infirmary, the left Cana-sensei watches the two girls who are happily doing nothing but smiling at each other while they are lying over the bed. And her lips curl up into a smile and then into a grin.

"_Who could have thought that knights are still alive? Heh, how cheesy and stupid? A knight bringing a smile to the dull and nerdy student-librarian. Maybe the Kaichou will change the rumors about Mira-san being scary and nerdy. Maybe the lonely girl will finally have friends and enjoy her stay here. This is so worthy of my break time" _the sensei ponders within herself and smiles inwardly.

"_Nah~! Drinking alcohol is still the most worthy thing to spend my break time on! Wait for me, beer coz' here I come!" _Cana moves out of the infirmary with a dreamy smile and her mind already flooding with barrels and barrels of beer leaving two girls over the infirmary bed.

* * *

A/N: Is this the end? Of course NOT! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nerd and the Knight**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 2: Trust**

* * *

In a certain two-story house, six students of Fairy Academy are gathering up in preparation of a surprise party for a certain missing redhead. Gray, with his upper garments gone, is helping Natsu and Gajeel in preparing decorating Erza's living room with balloons and other colorful designs. Meanwhile, Wendy is cooking more food with Juvia when they hear the front door of the house opening revealing a spiky-haired blonde having the name of Loki. The reason why Erza's kitchen is nearer to the front door rather than the living room being the one nearer to the front door is something that they could not comprehend. Sometimes, the president just has her own ways of living a careful, not carefree, life. Juvia and Wendy, after making sure that the food just needs some 'post-heating' walk towards the blonde guy.

"Wow, seems like the small welcome back party turned into a huge one. Whose idea is this again?" Loki asks reaching for a glass of water resting on the top of a table.

"Yeah. It was Erza's step brother who had decided to execute this huge party" Juvia replies taking a seat on the kitchen table.

"I never knew Natsu cares so much for his older step sister. Wow, time sure flies, huh?" Loki chuckles as he thinks back from the past where Erza always scolds Natsu for being so aggressive and hot-headed.

"You're right, Loki. Those two were so close since we were little that I really can't help but wonder if they are really not blood related" Juvia chuckles with him. Ever since they were in middle school, they had already known the attitude of the two not-blood-related siblings.

Wendy who is being left out from the unknown topic of the two sempai's simply takes a seat beside Loki. The little girl is the newest member of their gang. She is a transferee after all. Unlike Mira who is quickly pushed away by the others, Wendy is quickly accepted by the students of the academy for her to-die-for cuteness and innocence gaining her a spot on the student council as the academy's treasurer. The first year girl idly watches a white cat getting hooked on by a blue cat. _"Blue cat? Such peculiar color for a cat. Erza-san surely is unique in everything"_ the blue-haired girl says mentally. Even though she is a transferee, Wendy is able to meet Erza Scarlet during the times when the student council president would somehow make a quick visit to the school which is once a month if she guesses it right.

The light chatter in the kitchen gets interrupted when the loud roar of Natsu enters the kitchen room.

"WHAAA! I SMELL DELICIOUS FOOD!" the pinkette shouts at the top of his voice getting so excited when approaching the oven that currently contains a huge turkey. His friends quickly see the drool dropping from the corner of his mouth. Natsu is about to open the oven to take a pinch from the turkey, how he could take the more-than-a-hundred-degrees-heat like it is nothing is behind their comprehension, but quickly retracts his hand when he feels two death glares from behind. He slowly turns his head to see two blunette's glaring at him as if he's a kid being found out by his parent from taking a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Hey! Don't glare at me like that! I haven't even touched the handle of the oven!" Natsu defends himself from the accusing eyes of the two.

"Knowing you, Natsu Dragneel, we don't even have to turn around to know that you've just taken a pinch of the turkey. Really now, can't you just wait a bit longer until your sister comes" the voice of one Gray Fullbuster resounds in the entire kitchen room gaining the attention of Juvia, Wendy and Loki while Natsu glares at him.

"Shut it, pervert. And will you wear some clothes! There's a young girl here if you still haven't realized, bird brain!" Natsu says mockingly. Gray sends him a glare as well and without further ado, the Great War between fire and ice begins.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary of Fairy Academy, two girls are finding comfort from the company of one another. Surprisingly, Erza is a snuggle slut who quickly finds her way in snuggling the poor blushing-like-a-tomato student-librarian. Mira's amused blue eyes gazes at the still and sleeping face of her savior. _"Wow…Erza's face is so smooth and flawless. Her nose is just the perfect length and her eyelashes are so long as if she's a model," _Mira's gaze and hand shifts towards the scarlet tresses that shines even under the slightest glint of light, _"Her hair is so beautiful and attractive"_. The student-librarian mentally slaps herself when she realizes that she is eyeing her savior once again.

"_This is so not good. I'm sure that when Lucy and Levy finds out that I am this close to a stranger they will tease me to no end"_ the quiet student-librarian mentally cringes remembering how her friends would eventually tease her to any guy that she is slowly becoming close with. She laughs in a low voice when she imagines herself telling her friends that the reason why all the blind dates that they had hooked her were a failure is due to her preferences, _"Am I really into girls or is Erza just an exception?"_ she wonders gazing once again at the redhead's peaceful face. Her trail of sight going lower and lower until it stops on those slightly open lips, _"I wonder how her lips taste? Are they soft just like what I've read from some romance novels?"_ the gray-haired girl continues to stare at Erza's tempting lips. Unknown to her, her face is slowly nearing Erza's. Just a few more inches and she would be able to have her answer from her previous question. However, she finds a pair of brown eyes looking at her in wonder and…mischief? "Gah! Sumimasen! I-I did-didn't intend to-to kiss you, Erza!" due to her panicked state, Mira isn't able to stop what her mind wants to say. This in return earns her a smirk from the redhead who is secretly sleeping earlier.

Erza, after letting Mira to move away from her, stands up from the bed and smirks at Mira. This earns another full blown blush from the shy student-librarian.

"You know, Mira, I'm a very understanding person that's why don't worry. I'm not angry, ok?" the redhead simply says and pats the head of Mira finding those slightly dull gray tresses soft to the touch.

Mira shyly nods and finds the floor nicer to look at rather than Erza. Her gray bangs covering half of her face with the frameless eyeglasses.

Erza stares at the gray-haired girl and finds her shy image somehow cute and at the same time pretty. Erza heaves a sigh and shakes her head, _"No, I can't"_ she mentally notes to herself waving off the thought of her liking the stranger she has just met earlier.

"_I don't want to get hurt again…." _Erzawarns herself removing a picture of another gray-haired girl from popping into her mind. But who could control their mind from exploding pictures of their previous love? That is why at that moment Erza hears the contagious laugh, sees the warm smile and shiny eyes of the gray-haired girl from her past. She grits her teeth for not being able to control those feelings.

Mira realizes that the redhead is trembling and her eyes dark. Even though she is scared to approach the girl in front of her, Mira's stupid mind once again has taken control of her body. Without her even knowing it, her soft and slender arms wraps around Erza's trembling figure. She tightens her embrace when she feels the redhead relaxing in her embrace, "Erza…"

Even though she is surprised, Erza whole-heartedly accepts the embrace of her new found friend. _"Friend?"_ the word doesn't sound so nice right now. She asks to herself why but couldn't find an answer. Forgetting the question, she simply embraces back Mira content with the warmth that the other is giving her.

"Thank you" the redhead simply whispers only for Mira to hear. Mira smiles and basing from the heat she is feeling at that moment, she could conclude that she is blushing very hard. Mira is so into the embrace that she didn't notice the smirk on Erza's face.

"Mira, I know we're friends now but aren't we moving too fast with our relationship?" the redhead asks mischief and satisfaction in her tone. _"My god…Erza is such a flirt"_ the student-librarian inwardly says noting to herself to prepare for the flirts of Erza next time they meet.

The gray-haired girl releases Erza from the embrace and looks at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late! I have library duties. I'm so sorry but I have to go, Erza" Mira says feeling guilty and sad that she has to leave the redhead.

Erza, surprised at Mira's sudden outburst, grabs Mira's wrist even before the gray-head could walk away. Mira stares at her in wonder and confusion.

"Well, I thought that you might get bullied again that is why I am coming with you" the red head explains herself.

"I-I-I…okay. Thank you" Mira replies inwardly happy that she gets to spend more time with the girl beside her.

* * *

As they make their way towards the library, Erza's phone vibrates alerting the scarlet head on the new message she has just received. Fishing out her android phone, Erza opens a message.

Fr: Gray

Time: 14:00

Hey! Erza Scarlet! Me and the council prepared a small party for you. We'll be waiting here in your apartment. Text me if you'll be coming or not. Natsu is so eager to eat the food so come early, ok?

-END

Erza after reading the message gazes at Mira who is currently walking straight as if her mind is wandering off somewhere. Erza's hand waves just an inch away from Mira's face trying to get the student-librarian back to earth.

"Mira?"

"A-A-Ah! Gomen! I-I didn't mean to space out like that, Erza"

"It's fine no harm done. Anyways, Mira, my friends are having a party later. Would you like to come with me?" the redhead asks nicely with her eyes expecting a positive response from the girl.

"I…I… But Erza…aren't I a nuisance?" Mira says with her voice shy and her body fidgety. The redhead beside her looks at her with confused brown irises. Erza tilts her head to the side as she thinks of a reason why Mira would say such a thing.

"Huh? Why would you say that? Of course you ARE not a nuisance, Mira. But if you can't come it's-" the savior says as she scratches the back of her head. But her explanation gets interrupted.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I just… well, they are your friends and they don't know me. Maybe they won't like me… just like Laxus and the others…"Mira trails off feeling guilty for judging Erza's friends. Erza simply stands there and analyzes everything that Mira is saying. After a few seconds of quick critical thinking, the red headed cavalier faces Mira with an unknown expression. Surprised, Mira flinches but quickly relaxes when Erza firmly yet gently grabs her shoulders. Blue gazes at brown.

"Erza…" Mira says totally enticed by the blazing brown staring at her eyes…at her soul.

"Mira, my friends are nothing like Laxus or those bullies. I got hurt when you judged them without even meeting them but I understand your situation. I promise you, my friends will like you. So, do you trust me and come to the party?" Mira finds the red head's tone strict yet something inside her tells her that Erza is simply concerned with her.

Pushing the bad memories and the bad thoughts at the back of her mind, Mira gazes lovingly at those brown pools thus making Erza blush faintly which Mira didn't notice.

"I trust you, Erza" with that said the student-librarian heads towards the library while Erza heads towards the student council office.

To: Gray

Hey! I'll be home by five. And I'm bringing a new friend! Tell Natsu to keep himself off the kitchen.

-END

* * *

Erza stands at the middle of the student council office with her eyes closed. She simply stands there not moving from her place nor shifting her feet from the floor. Her scarlet tresses would flatter when a breeze of cold summer air enters the room and touches her hair. Relishing the peacefulness of being able to stay in the room after being away for more than a year, she inhales deeply and exhales feeling her nerves calming. Then suddenly the picture of the gray-haired girl from her past enters her mind. Erza's eyes quickly shots open thus revealing her surprised brown pools.

"_This…cannot be…" _the redhead mentally scolds to herself.

Closing her eyes once again as she tries her best to remove the image of the girl.

"_I thought I've forgotten all these feelings…"_ she balls her left fist with her nails digging into her skin.

Her trembling right hand clutches the fabric above her left chest.

"_So why… why is it that after all these years…" _she clutches harder, hoping that her rapidly beating heart would calm down.

"Why is my heart still beating so fast… again?" still her eyes closed and her hand clutching the part where her heart is eating so fast, Erza asks to no one but the summer air.

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! Thanks for the readers who had reviewed, followed and favorited! Arigatou go zaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nerd and the Knight**

**By CleideJam**

**Chapter 3: Befriending**

* * *

After closing the library of Fairy Academy, Mira heads towards the gate of her school. As she is making her way through the quiet and deserted hallway, her blue eyes gaze at an open window and a smile grazes upon her face when she notices a certain redhead standing in front of the gates. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of someone giving too much attention, care and security to her. It isn't every day that the nerd actually finds a friend when for her entire stay in the academy; all she has gained are bullies. The student-librarian smiles wider when the person in question sees her and waves her hand to Mira. Mira waves back and fastens her walking to quickly reach her friend, Erza.

"Hi there, so are you ready to go and meet my friends?" the redhead asks with a small smile on her lips.

"Uhn! Are you sure-" the insecure gray head gets interrupted when Erza reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers making Mira blush.

"Of course. I am always sure, Mira. Now, let's go and walk. My place is just close so we won't take long" with that, the two heads towards Erza's place where the entire student council is waiting.

"_It's beating fast again"_.

* * *

Mira and Erza begin their 'short' walk towards Erza's home but Mira thinks that Erza got the meaning of short wrong. VERY WRONG. They have been walking for almost thirty minutes and Mira still has not seen a house. Meanwhile, Erza simply walks, with their hands interlaced, happily. They have passed by so many small stores on their way. The student-librarian looks at the red-head in wonder.

"Erza, I thought your house is just a short distance from the school but it's been thirty minutes already yet we're still not there" Mira says. Erza looks at her then she tilts her head in a very innocent thinking manner.

"Well, whenever I run my way to school it only takes me fifteen minutes but whenever I'm with someone it takes me…umm… I think a good hour and a half" the redhead replies matter-of-factly.

"Ehh?" Mira's jaw literally drops at the information. _"Is Erza some kind of super human?"_ oh…if only she knew.

"Why? Are you not enjoying the silence we are having? I never thought that you're an impatient type of person, Mira. I guess there's nothing I can do but to run towards my house. However~ before that~" the redhead quickly brings out a green rubber band out of nowhere and she lessens the distance between hers and Mira's face.

"E-Erza?" surprised, Mira stands there frozen as she stares at the beautiful face of Erza.

"Stay still, Mira" Erza says and gently pulls Mira's bangs up and ties it with the green rubber band. Now, Mira is finally revealing her face although her eyes are still hidden by a pair of thick frameless eyeglasses.

"There! Now they won't bother your face when the wind hits it" Erza steps away from their close proximity and smiles proudly at Mira. Mira on the other hand has just been taken away from her daze state and realizes that indeed her bangs are gone from her sight.

"T-Thank you, Er-!" however, Mira isn't able to end her statement when a pair of arms lifts her up and carries her in a bridal way.

"Hold on to me tight, Mira" are Erza's final words as they quickly run towards Erza's apartment.

"Kyaaaaaa!"poor Mira.

* * *

Meanwhile in Erza's apartment all of the other members of the student council are waiting idly for their long gone Miss President. The girls simply talk about the daily happenings in their school and the latest fashion trends while most of the boys have already begun to brawl on Erza's mini garden. Loki idly sits on a couch as he texts his 'flings' wondering if after the party he will be able to 'score' from one of them. Suddenly he receives a text message from the scarlet-haired woman making him jump from his seat to inform his friends.

"Guys! Erza texted me just now!" Loki says happily with a cool smile. His words have gotten everyone excited. The boys, namely Natsu, Gray and Gajeel, who are brawling a while ago has stop when they heard what the guy has just informed.

"Cool! What did she say?" Natsu quickly asks the blonde guy who is currently twirling his phone on his palm. The others gather around Loki as well.

"Well, she told me that THEY are on their way. Note guys, 'THEY'" the blonde guy dramatically says as he shows the screen of his phone showing Erza's message.

All of the occupants of the room gasp at the information that Loki has just given them. For all the days that they have lived, each and every one of them knows that the famous Erza Scarlet isn't that friendly and doesn't have that much of friends. To be clear, the entire student council is her only friends in Japan and so to know that Erza is bringing someone with her is simply… astonishing.

"The hell… has she gotten herself drunk again?! Because that's the only way possible for her to bring anyone here in her APARTMENT!" Gray shouts as he himself is shocked at the information.

"Gray-sama is right. Maybe Erza-san is drunk when she texted you Loki" Juvia supports the assumption of his boyfriend whose jaw is still hanging.

"Nu-uh. I know Erza's messages when she's drunk. Her words get a little haywire as if she suddenly learned slang words from some black or brown dude. And this message is nothing like that" Loki smugly says as he smirks at the two baffled figures.

"What the heck! If Erza isn't drunk then who is she bringing with her?" Natsu pops his head in front of everyone's view and asks while he raises an eyebrow.

Amidst this ruckus, the youngest and newest member of the group watches in wonder why all of her sempai's are surprised to know that Erza is bringing someone with her. _"Is Erza-san that lonely?" _she mentally asks to herself in wonder.

"Chill guys, maybe Erza just found that special someone while she's staying in Europe. And probably she has brought this special someone with her to introduce to her only friends" Loki says as he eyes each of his friend.

"Which I may add are only the six of us. That woman isn't like you Loki" Gray adds as he reminds Loki that Erza isn't the type of person to introduce that special someone in such short notice.

"Ne, Gajeel-kun, is Erza-san that lonely that she doesn't have many friends?" wanting to know the answers, Wendy herself has asked the most calmed person at that moment. Gajeel looks at the youngest blunette with his strict and scary eyes.

"It's not because she is lonely, Wendy…" the older guy kneels down to whisper something in Wendy's ear, "You see, Erza-san is a shy type of person that is why she rarely befriends anyone" Gajeel ends as he notices one of Erza's cats, Happy the blue one.

"Ohh…" is the only word that Wendy says when suddenly the blue cat which is not on all fours in front of everyone begins to move around as if he is excited, restless or stimulated. Noticing this action, Natsu jumps towards the position of Happy. Seconds later, Natsu stands from his position and eyes everyone as if there is an oncoming tsunami.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Gray asks getting nervous at the sudden quietness of the pinkette.

"Yeah…and why is your weird blue cat acting…err…weird?" Gajeel adds while watching the blue cat that is currently walking in circles, the long-haired guy's brows twitching at the moment.

"That cat is always acting weird, Gajeel" Loki bluntly says as he looks at Gajeel with a blank expression.

"Oh…" is Gajeel's only reply when he gets interrupted by the somewhat fearful Natsu.

"She's here…" Natsu says as he looks at the floor with his eyes widened.

"Erza? Where?" Juvia asks as she walks towards the front door of the house. When she opens the door Juvia sees no one in particular for the front porch and the mini garden are empty and the surroundings are dark indicating the sun is down. "She's not here yet, Natsu. What are you saying? Are you on drugs?" the older blunette says while she looks at Natsu with utter confusion.

"Shushhh…keep quiet, guys. I can hear it…" the pinkette continues acting weird making his friends somewhat scared or nervous. Natsu stares at the now closed door and smirks as he clearly hears the footsteps and breathing of his step sister, _"But who owns the other breathing sound? Did she really bring someone with her?"_ the energetic guy asks and composes his stance as he approaches the door.

Minutes later, Natsu turns his head to face the others who are waiting for him to say anything.

"She's here, guys. Prepare the confettis and balloons" Natsu says with a smirk and everyone follows.

"_Those two really have a weird connection" _Gray mentally sighs already knowing the fact that Natsu can sense whenever Erza is near.

The pinkette opens the door widely and steps aside as a blurry flash of red and white rushes into the apartment. All of the others look astounded and shocked at the scene in front of them. The moment Natsu has opened the door is also the moment that two unknown figures enter the apartment. Gajeel is the first to snap out of it and watches as Natsu approaches two figures who are somehow splayed on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright, sis?" Natsu asks with a cheeky grin with his arm reaching out towards a messy looking Erza Scarlet. Quickly, another hand grasps Natsu's and in that moment stands a very proud, although messy looking, Erza.

"Yes, I'm fine, Natsu. Oh-! Wait a sec" Erza turns around as she picks up another figure who is also splayed on the floor. The others simply watch as Erza carries in her arms a very familiar looking girl.

"Mira? Hey, Mira? Are you ok?" the worried tone of Erza surprises everyone even Natsu. It is not every day that they would witness Erza showing concern and worry to a total stranger unless Erza considers that person somewhat important.

Mira looks up to see a worried Erza and she feels a tug at her heart. The girl in Erza's arms smiles at her to let Erza know that she is fine. Smiling back, Erza brings Mira down and faces the others.

"Hi everyone! Long time no see?" she greets and waits for anyone's reaction or greeting but all she gets are the shocked faces of her comrades. She scratches the back of her neck and looks at Natsu, "Why are they looking at me like that, Natsu?" she asks in wonder and she can already feel that her friends are eyeing the girl beside her.

"Well…" Natsu pause and walks towards the gray-haired student-librarian whose face is totally revealed at that moment, "They..wait, scratch that, actually, WE are all surprised that you have brought someone here, sis" Natsu ends and gives Erza a questioning look.

"Well-" the redhead gets interjected by a certain flirt. They watch as Loki waltz towards Mira and the blonde quickly holds the hands of the surprised girl.

"May I have the name of the white angel that our friend has brought with her?" Loki asks as he gives the right hand of Mira a quick peck. This in return makes Mira blush but not so hard.

"I-I-I…uhh…I-" the newcomer gets interrupted when Erza pinches Loki's ear and pulls him away from her new 'friend'.

"Watch it, Loki. Mira's a very sensitive type of person" Erza informs as she gives the blonde guy a taunting smile.

"Ehh!? Mi-Mira? As in Mirajane Strauss? The shy and quiet student-librarian of Fairy Academy?" Loki replies surprised at the revelation that the beauty in front of him is none other than the Miss Always-Bullied of their school.

"Yep! I guess that's her" Erza says and smiles widely as if everything is normal. The others begin to crowd around the said student-librarian. All of their eyes are wide and all their thoughts are blank because all of them are surprised that there is a hidden goddess in their academy's library.

"Hi there, Mira. I'm Gray Fullbuster!" Gray introduces himself as he begins to strip his upper garments but luckily his girlfriend stops him.

"And I am Juvia Loxar, Gray-sama's girlfriend. Nice meeting you, Strauss-san" Juvia says possessively at first but friendly as she ends her statement.

"Yoh! Gajeel here. Nice meeting you, Erza's woman" Gajeel says as he looks at Mira who blushes at the way Gajeel introduces himself.

"Mira-san, I'm Wendy Marvell" the youngest says and shakes Mira's hand with a smile.

Mira is speechless. She is speechless to the point that she could cry at that moment but she didn't. For the first time, Mira meets people from her school that aren't bullying her or even said anything bad about her. Rather, these people are excitingly introducing themselves to her.

"_Such a warm welcome"_ Mira notes to herself as she smiles back at them and greets them as well.

Erza looks at her friends who are blocking her view of Mira because they are TOTALLY crowding over the mysterious student-librarian. She is about to approach them when she feels a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turns around to see her stepbrother waving a familiar pair of eyeglasses while he is smirking at her.

"You know, dad will truly be mesmerized once I inform him that his eldest finally brought someone home" Natsu says with a tone that Erza knows too well.

"Are you teasing me with Mira, Natsu? She's just a friend and besides I'm not ready yet" Erza says with a small smile covering her painful memories of the past.

"Geez, get a move on, sis!" Natsu mocks as he walks past Erza with a cheeky grin. Erza turns around watching the retrieving back of her brother. But Natsu turns back at her.

"You'll never know, she might be the possible candidate. But, really, Erza, another gray-haired? You love them that much huh?" Natsu jokes and laughs as he leaves an astounded Erza Scarlet.

"Gray-haired, huh?" Erza whispers to the wind as she walks towards her friends.

Even before Erza can reach the group, Natsu has already given the eyeglasses of Mira in which he gains a coy, "Thank you" from the student-librarian. Even Natsu couldn't help but to be swept off his feet when he sees Mira's cute expression, _"Wow…if Erza never plans to court her then I might as well do"_ Natsu inwardly laughs at his idea, _"Nah, I'm too young for that kind of thing"_.

Finally, the group ends their interrogation and begins to walk towards the kitchen for some delicious meal. Mira as well is about to walk with them when she notices a figure approaching her from her peripheral view. She stops on her tracks waiting for her savior to reach her current position.

"Hey," Mira says as she smiles and the two of them follow the others towards the kitchen.

"I told you that they will like you, Mira" the redheaded knight says in a lower voice making it seem husky.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you" Mira says and smiles like a child who has just bought a new toy. This makes Erza blush because she has a soft heart for cute things.

"No big deal. Anyways, I never knew that loki would claim you as a goddess" Erza says and looks at the back of Loki, unconsciously sending him daggers through her eyes.

"Eh? What do you mean?" the student-librarian innocently asks not really knowing Loki's real identity.

"Huh? Don't you know Loki's identity in the academy?" Erza gains a shake of a head from Mira.

"You see, Loki is the famous 'Heart Breaker' of Fairy Academy and as a friend he doesn't quickly claim a girl to look like a goddess. I guess you're on his HOT LIST now" Erza chuckles as she ends her statement.

"Oh! So Loki-kun is the famous Student Council Auditor… now that I think of it… I'm not that beautiful, Erza" Mira says with embarrassment due to the idea that she is having a party with a famous student of their academy. What the student-librarian doesn't know is that all of the students there are all famous in the academy.

"*sigh* You're too hard on yourself, you know" Erza says and ends their conversation as she holds Mira's hand and pull their bodies towards the kitchen. As they enter they already find a very hungry Natsu munching on the turkey's leg, _"Poor turkey"_ Erza sighs at her brother's never full stomach.

* * *

A/N:Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
